Beside You, Beside Me
by obi's girl
Summary: Beside You, Beside Me


Beside You, Beside Me  
By obi's girl

Summary: Unseen moments after Obi-Wan and Yoda talk in the Palace of Naboo, regarding Anakin, Amidala happens and overhears the conversation...and well, just read it :)   
Disclaimer: The characters of the creative SW Saga belong to the almighty GL. This was just an idea, inspired by the end of Episode 1. 

Obi-Wan's P.o.V 

It was beginning to nerve me as Yoda paced about the room. The Jedi Master called early hours in the morning to talk about taking Anakin as my Padawan Learner. Yoda wouldn't agree with me. I should have guessed he wouldn't. Qui-Gon pleaded with the Council to train him but they rejected him in the end. My Master believed Anakin was the Chosen One. As he lay dying he asked me to train him. I couldn't say NO to him. It was my Master's dying wish. Now Anakin was my responsibility but I couldn't take that responsibility if I didn't have Yoda's blessing. 

"Confer with you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan leaner, I do not," 

Pace yourself, Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon," 

He paced more feeling distraught, "Chosen One, the boy maybe; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training," 

I was always bound by the rules of the Council. I stood behind them when they refused the boy, but now...I was standing up them setting Anakin's future. It was very ironic. Besides, the only reason I refused his training was because I didn't want to lose my Master and I did in the worst way. 

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." 

Yoda hesitated before continuing. 

Queen Amidala walked down the solemn hallway. Everybody was asleep, tired or sad. Qui-Gon's death hurt everybody, Obi-Wan in particular. In the beginning she found Qui-Gon to be reckless despite his old age and great authority. He gambled, swindled Watto but in the end, he saved everyone. Now Obi-Wan was suffering and it hurt her he had to. She stopped, hearing a tense conversation. The Queen looked around, finally sensing Obi-Wan in a room alone with Master Yoda...

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree, the council does." The small Jedi paused, bracing himself for what he was going to say next. He stopped, gazing up at Obi-Wan, "Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be," 

I smiled standing up. Yoda grunted, moving away. 

"I bow to you, Master Yoda. Thank you," 

The Jedi Master didn't reply, except gesture his gimmer stick towards the door. I smiled, bowing one last time before exiting. 

Amidala's P.o.V 

For a Queen who is supposed to be stealthy, I'm not. I moved away from the door, situating myself by a pillar as Obi-Wan exited the room. He smiled, walking behind me. I turned to him smiling, "Congratulations, Jedi Kenobi," 

He bowed, "Thank you, your Highness." 

I hesitated for a moment. "I came to ask you. The parade tomorrow, will you come?" I asked in a regal manner. 

It was his turn. I placed my hand on his shoulder, steadying him though he wasn't faltering. "We have all held a great loss and pain over Master Qui-Gon's death. Naboo is free. My people and I owe you and your Master, so much. It would be an honor to have you there by my side again." 

Obi-Wan smiled foolishly like a little boy. I laughed, seeing the glitter in his blue eyes. "Thank you, your Highness. It has been an honor protecting and serving you. My Padawan and I will be there," 

I smiled graciously at him, suddenly leaning forward, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed pulling back. He bowed again and turned, walking down the hall, faltering...

Obi-Wan's P.o.V 

I am honored to have served her, but I have to confess I feel strange offering her invitation. I like her. She's only 14 but she had the wisdom of a woman. She asked me to attend the Parade. As I watched her, I felt a twinge of intimacy in her. No doubt she had a crush on me. All her handmaidens do. 

Force what is it? When I look at her, I see my future. I know not if it is clouded or bright. I do know she is deeply involved in it. I cannot say how I feel about her. She is a Queen and I, a Jedi Knight. It can never be between us. She's a sweet handmaiden in fancy clothes and royal make-up. 

Sabé remained with me on the ship and I never suspected she wasn't whom she claimed to be. Amidala, Padmé, whoever she was - her fate, my future as a Jedi, somehow, I do not know how, was intertwined with one another. I must admit I don't mind it. 

Amidala's P.o.V 

Amidala swayed back and forth as she rode Faama, a swampy lizard, sacred to the Gungans. I glanced at Obi-Wan. He was on another Faama, smiling at the passing crowd. He wasn't too far away from me. He turned to me and grinned. I smiled back. Despite the harsh pain he was going through he managed to hide to it all and it impressed me. I shall always be grateful to him for so much he did for my people. I gazed out among the crowd. The Jedi Council was just arriving. I would be there sooner but these creatures are so slow, but it's enough. Being beside him is comfort enough. He will become my greatest confidant and friend. I shall always love him for that. 

Don't over think such foolish things, Amidala. He's too old. In ten years he will be old enough to be a big brother. But a girl can always dream. Anakin dreams about loving me someday. He's only a boy but I'll let him dream. Dreaming is the only hope we have. Obi-Wan can dream. He needs to and training Anakin will bring him that lost hope. 

She gazed behind. 

Anakin was whooping and yelling something a Jedi would never do but he's a boy. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled turning recognizing a teasing smile from Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan's P.o.V 

I rolled my eyes as we finally met the podium. It was a long slow ride from one end of the street where the parade began to this one spot. I glanced again at Amidala. She rolled her eyes as well feeling a bit obligated and tired from having to show-off these people. The Faama stopped, sending a short jolt through her. Anakin's Faama was lagging behind but his was in perfect range to help the Queen of hers. I slid of the large beast. I turned my gaze to Amidala. She smiled down at me as she positioned her legs to the other side of the animal. I extended my arms grabbing her waist. The Queen blushed as she fell into my arms. Do Queens blush, I thought. She laughed a bit, then looked back to see how far behind Anakin was. Amidala looked back at me, feeling a bit flushed. 

I smiled leaning forward though we were within distance of each other, "A Queen shouldn't blush your highness." 

Amidala pushed back the blush and smiled instead, moving away a bit. She eyed over his shoulder. Sure enough, I could feel Captain Panaka nodding his head to "no" to her like a father. She turned her gaze to me. I backed away, but took her hand as we walked towards the podium. 

  
Back to Obidala Fanfiction Library 


End file.
